In large organizations it is practically impossible for all colleagues to be aware of and familiar with all other colleagues. This can be particularly exacerbated for senior management or leaders within an organization who may come across a great many colleagues at diverse geographical locations. With time often at a premium and personal interactions being of such importance, this can cause difficulties.